


After the Lightning Struck Tower

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The Traveler arrives to see Dumbledore's fall. What direction should he take things?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda

A/N: This is entirely in the Harry Potter world. I wanted to do another crossover and tried to rush the explanation as to how something happened, but decided that I needed to flesh it out. This is part one of the result. There will be a part two.

* * *

_"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

_'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

_FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, really didn't understand why he sometimes landed in exactly the wrong place to make the big difference.

He looked down from his arrival point and saw Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy running toward the ward line, his alternate in hot pursuit.

Harry sighed. He recognized this situation: Dumbledore had just died, a fake horcrux was likely being held by the boy below, and everything had just gone to shit.

He thought about things for a moment and then nodded to himself. Right. Time to change a few things.

He quietly made his way to the Room of Requirement. He saw that the fighting had moved down the castle – and the way was clear. He chuckled to himself: Death Eaters were quite stupid. Wizards in general were actually short-sighted.

Once the group of Death Eaters had infiltrated the school, no one seemed to pay much attention to the vanishing cabinet they had used. The other cabinet was likely still in the shop in Knockturn Alley. He knew exactly what he needed to do.

In the room of requirement, Harry noted that the room was empty of people. The cabinet stood in the middle of the room, still open. He called out: "Dobby!"

There was a pop and then Harry saw the small elf looking around wildly. The elf saw him and his eyes grew wide. "Master Harry Potter Sir?"

Harry got down on one knee and said, "Yes. Well an alternate version. I've come from another universe. I am known as the Lone Traveler. Have you heard the story?"

Dobby's eyes got even wider as he nodded vigorously. "Is a legend! You'se be helping many people!" Dobby's face took on an eager look. "What can Dobby do for the Great Traveler?"

Harry pointed to the cabinet. "I'm thinking that the bad wizards shouldn't have the other cabinet that links to. If we can overpower the wizard who I am certain is keeping an eye on the other side, can you pop the cabinet back," Harry paused a moment and thought, "to the bedroom Harry Potter sleeps in?"

Dobby looked at the cabinet and then back to Harry. "Dobby can do!"

"Right. First I'm going to disillusion myself and then check the other side. If there is only one wizard then I'll overpower them. Then come back and you go there and then pop it. Will that work?"

It worked just as Harry had envisioned: The one wizard on the other wide, Borgin, was not prepared for an attack back through the cabinet and was easily stunned. Although he wasn't certain if Borgin was a Death Eater or not, he knew his sympathies lay in that direction – and so didn't feel guilty at all about leaving him open for retribution for losing the cabinet.

Finally, Dobby and Harry were once again back in the Room of Requirement. "Okay. Dobby?

"Yes, Great Traveler, Sir?" Dobby replied enthusiastically.

"I'm going to do a few things. I need you to listen for a call either from myself or Harry Potter. We're likely to need a lot of help this summer. Can you do it?"

Dobby nodded so hard his ears flapped into his face. Dobby then disappeared.

Harry sat down and considered his next steps. Finally he called out. "Kreacher!"

Unlike Dobby, Kreacher was not so happy to answer the call. "Filthy half-blood master calls me. What would mistress say?" Kreacher looked up with anger toward the wizard who called him. And then his face took on a confused look. "Who is you and why can you call Kreacher?"

"I'm an alternate version of your current master, and am head of the Black family in my home dimension. I've come to right a few wrongs – and to help you finish your beloved master's command." Harry smiled fiercely at the change of expression on Kreacher's face.

Kreacher's face took on a look of impossible hope. "Master can help with Kreacher's shame?"

Harry nodded. "I need you to retrieve the locket from Number 12. I also need you to bring back a goblin knife from Number 12 and any basilisk venom that might be found in the Black vault. Can you do that?"

Kreacher considered it and then nodded. He raised his hand to snap his finger but Harry remembered something. "Oh – and make certain Mundungus Fletcher can't get back into Number 12 – he's going to show back up soon and try to steal more things from the house – that's can't be allowed."

Kreacher nodded fiercely and then snapped his fingers and was gone.

Harry moved around the room until he found some blank parchment and a quill. He began writing down information for his local counterpart. As he did, he listened to Fawkes singing his lament out on the grounds. He had a sudden thought.

He waited until Fawkes was nearly done (from what he could remember of his own past) and then, before Fawkes could fly away ….

Fawkes the phoenix, long time companion of Albus Dumbledore, finished his song and then moved to fly up and disappear into the wilds. However, something stopped him. He heard a call coming from the place where he used to nest: "Fawkes!" Unexpectedly, he also felt a desire to follow the call.

So, instead of flaming away from the old nesting grounds, he flamed to where the pull directed him. He found himself in front of the nestling that his human was so fond of, except ….

Harry smiled at the phoenix that appeared in front of him. Fawkes looked at him with head cocked, as though trying to decipher who he was.

"Hello, Fawkes."

Fawkes trilled a little. It sounded confused, but also interested.

"I am not the Harry Potter you have met. I have come from another world to help. I was wondering if you could help me to make your old companion's death have meaning."

Fawkes once again cocked his head and then trilled again. This time sounded more positive.

Harry nodded. "I will need you to help with what Albus was finishing. And then we need to get his wand." Fawkes sounded curious. "Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy disarmed the Headmaster. That means that we need to get my alternate to disarm Draco to reclaim its allegiance. And the only way I can think of is for you to help take him to Draco and bring him back. I'd ask one of the house elves, but usually they can't bring anyone in through wards. Out, yes. In, no."

Fawkes seemed to trill in agreement and so Harry said, "When it's time, I'll call. Can you hear me if I do?"

Fawkes trilled again and then flamed out.

* * *

It was the funeral of Albus Dumbledore. Just like in so many other universes, the pier upon which his body lay was burned in magical fire. Just like in so many universes, the audience was in awe of the white-marbled crypt that appeared from the flame. And just like many other universes, Harry Potter thought he has an image of a phoenix within the flames.

Unlike many other universes, however, the phoenix disappeared with the wand that had been placed on the bier with the body of Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Harry Arrives Home

Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, sighed as his uncle's car pulled into the drive. He had just had the most awful year.

While he had learned a great deal about Voldemort from the Headmaster, the Headmaster had lost his life to a traitor. Draco Malfoy had helped Death Eaters invade Hogwarts. He had been at odds with Hermione. And the locket had been fake.

At least Dudley seemed to be leaving him alone. Vernon, who was in the front seat, was as bristly as ever. Speak of the devil ….

"Boy. Get your things inside before the normal people see you." Vernon then started grumbling about _freaks_ and _odd characters_ and _his kind_. Vernon wasn't looking forward to the promised visit of Alastor Moody in a couple of days.

Surprisingly, Dudley actually helped carry his trunk to his door, leaving it right outside. Harry carried Hedwig's cage.

Harry moved his trunk inside and absently turned on the light. He went back out and picked up Hedwig's cage. He then took note of the room.

Surprisingly, the room was completely clean and dust free. All of the broken toys had disappeared. And on the closed closet door, there was a sheet of parchment tacked to it.

Harry drew his wand and cautiously approached the closet door. He couldn't actually cast any spells because he'd get in trouble, but he felt better with it in his hand.

The parchment seemed to be _in_ _his own writing_!

He stood away from it and read, "_Get the box from underneath the bed. It has a few presents you're going to like. And a few pages of information on the quest. Time turners aren't the only way I've traveled in time – even if H's breasts felt absolutely wonderful on the back of a certain friend who then left with Snuffles. Lucky she never looked down, yeah?_"

Harry blushed heavily at that. He had never told ANYONE about his reaction to Hermione clutching him when riding Buckbeak back in third year. He WAS a teenage boy and any girl pushing their breasts into you for any reason was going to cause a reaction. He had never told ANYONE. Therefore, he knew that this was somehow him talking to himself.

He looked underneath the bed – right after he ripped the parchment from the door and tore it to shreds – better there was no evidence for ANYONE to EVER see. Ron would kill him, and Hermione would finish up what was left.

Right where the note had said was a carton like one would find thrown out of a supermarket. Harry cautiously poked the box with his wand first while looking away, just in case it was a trap. With nothing happening, he carefully pulled the box out.

Once again with his wand, he carefully pushed a flap up and back and then the next and then the next. He looked inside and found a sight that left him astonished: Right in front of him was a locket very similar to the fake that Dumbledore had died for, but it was open and obviously destroyed. Also within the box was a tarnished and cracked tiara.

He now knew that this was a trap from Voldemort. This was obviously a couple of destroyed horcruxes – and Voldemort and his death eaters, he was certain, would NOT be leaving these for him to find.

Therefore, he was definitely more confident as he reached for the sheets.

Written on the parchment was a phrase: "_Solemnly Swear, Son of Prongs._"

He tapped the parchment with his wand and said, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good!"

The writing on the page started expanding and changing, just like the Maurader's Map.

Soon, there was a full letter in front of him.

_Hello, Harry. This is Harry._

_No, I'm not you. I am from an alternate universe, having become disassociated from my own due to an accident. My home universe was particularly bad. In most universes, our universal brothers get the enjoy the fruits of our labours and have kids and a life after finishing off the dark wanker._

_Unfortunately, in my own universe, it was much worse. I lost everyone. Luckily, it seems to be a rare occurrence and so you shouldn't worry about it. In trying to mess with time, I bollixed it up royally and so here I am. Maybe you've heard of the Lone Traveler?_

_If you haven't, ask Hermione._

_Anyway, I know how it USUALLY goes. We usually win – but after a whole lot of pain and suffering on the part of too many people. NOT our fault – but as a member of the Harry Potter Club (all Harry Potters everywhere), I know that it is unlikely we can convince ourselves easily. If only we were faster, stronger, smarter, etc. etc. etc._

_If you're wallowing in self-pity – Don't. It isn't worth it. Trust me, I know. Dumbledore was going to die anyway. The hand was killing him. Snape, at least most of them, IS actually on the side of Dumbledore and killed him on Dumbledore's orders. Probably to save Malfoy from staining his soul with cold-blooded murder._

At this, Harry lost it. All of the pain and utter loss he had recently felt was suddenly released. And he could barely stay sitting up on his bed and stay quiet to prevent unnecessary attention from the Dursleys. When he had calmed himself finally, he continued reading the letter.

_That was Draco's job this year and, if it's true to what's usual, he was forced into it. Doesn't mean he isn't a pillock. But he's usually learning, right about now, how absolutely horrid being a Death Eater really is. And he doesn't like it._

_Anyway, using Dobby and Kreacher I've gotten a few items taken care of. As you can see, the real locket and Ravenclaw's Diadem. I also got Hufflepuff's cup taken care of – but had to leave it where it was: The Bitch's Gringotts Vault._

_Kreacher couldn't take it from the vault because he isn't a Lestrange elf. But Bellatrix is still a Black and Kreacher could enter the vault at the direction of the head of the family._

_By the way, yes, Kreacher DID betray Sirius. Unfortunately, that's as much Sirius' fault as Kreacher's. Hermione was, unfortunately, entirely too correct about the bad treatment house elves shouldn't get. And Sirius hated Kreacher because his mother used Kreacher to punish Sirius._

_There WAS a Black who Kreacher absolutely loved, however. Sirius' mother was a source of orders, but Sirius' brother was Kreacher's favorite: Regulas Arcturus Black. R.A.B._

Harry's eyes widened at that. He reached for the fake locket in his pocket and pulled it out and re-read the note. R.A.B. It was right in front of him. He should have guessed. Hermione hadn't talked to Sirius like he had, so it was understandable that she wouldn't have guessed. He really wished Sirius could have learned about this before he died. Harry went back to the note.

_Regulus lost his life retrieving it but ordered Kreacher to destroy it. He didn't know how. Having experience, I did know how, so there you go. I also knew where the Diadem was. There are only two left._

_I can help with one immediately. The other is Nagini. But to get to me, you have to use something you probably hate right about now._

_I arrived right the night that Hogwarts got invaded after it was all over. Realizing how short-sighted most wizards are, I realized that the cabinets Draco used were now just sitting around. Realizing that the cabinet was still in the shop in Knockturn and realizing that it was most likely only being watched by Borgin, I surprised him and knocked him out. I then got Dobby to put it in your closet because I knew Dobby knew where Number Four was – and Dobby is quite loyal to you._

_If I were you, I'd give Regulus' locket to Kreacher for the pain and suffering he endured trying to destroy the original. And for his help in destroying the cup and then hiding the evidence using house elf magic. If Bellatrix checks, the cup will still be there and look pristine – no one needs to know it was destroyed unless they check and they won't. The Dark Wanker won't want to call attention to it and will think it's completely safe._

_I had to break into Gringotts – not the most fun I've ever had. And too many goblins got killed. And they were still pissed after the war was over. Better it was done this way – trust me._

Harry shivered at the idea of having to break into Gringotts. He was more than happy to not have to do THAT.

_Anyway. The cabinet can be opened by opening the closet door. And then pulled the door to the cabinet open. The password is: Harmonia Nectere Passus. It's actually a spell, but is at the same level as activating the map: Not strong enough to show up on the trace._

_I recommend getting a good night sleep and coming to me in the Room of Requirement tomorrow at 10:00 – after Vernon goes to work._

_Also, I might suggest calling Hermione and telling her to NOT obliviate her parents. Just convince them to go out of the country for Doctors without Borders or something like that. In too many worlds, they end up dying in an accident not knowing they have a daughter. Or they get pissed because she didn't get permission first. They aren't stupid – Hermione can't run because Death Eaters would go looking for her, but they can leave under the radar. Or they can take a vacation in Australia. Or something. Tell her to stop thinking emotionally and start being the rational woman we all know she can be._

_Also tell her that you know who R.A.B. is and will tell her when you next see her._

_If you need food – remember you can call Kreacher or Dobby. Either will come if called. And when you leave, Dobby can move the cabinet to wherever you tell him to. Don't go along with whatever stupid plans the order may have for you to escape when the wards fall when you turn 17._

_Wizards have no common sense._

_I'll tell you more tomorrow when you come through. Worst case scenario – the universe moves me on before we can talk. I don't think it will – but it could happen. Dobby, however, can be called as needed. He might not be able to move you without it being detected – but he can move the cabinet if needed after you use it._

_If I somehow am gone when you arrive, talk to Bill about the last horcruxes – remember he's a curse breaker. Dobby knows what the last one is if I'm not there. He will only tell you if I've moved on._

_Hope to see you tomorrow._

_Harry Potter, Lone Traveler_

Harry considered the letter. He felt much better about his chances with the three destroyed. There were two more – one more than Dumbledore knew apparently. He was looking forward to a good night's sleep now that the guilt for Dumbledore's death had faded. First though, he needed to make a phone call if his relatives would allow it. Maybe he'd ask Dudley to use the phone line that he had convinced his parents he needed – Dudley was much friendlier than he had been in the past.

* * *

Harry had slept well for a change. Even though he was still worried, a lot of the angst he had been feeling was now gone.

He had surprised Hermione when he had called. Hermione hadn't told anyone what she planned to do and for Harry to guess meant that she was being too obvious. Hermione was also shocked when Harry told her that he had figured out R.A.B. and knew where it was and how to get it. He refused to tell her more until he saw her at the Weasley's though.

She had only been calmed by his almost cheerful demeanour about it. So she would wait – if a little impatiently.

Harry had waited until everyone had left the house except him: Vernon went to work, Dudley went to his friends, Petunia went gossiping. He then waited until 10:00 and opened to closet door. Saying the password, he tapped the door of the cabinet and then opened it. The other side found him in the Room of Requirement – but it looked quite different. Gone was all the clutter and what he found was a cheerfully smiling older version of himself in a comfortable room which looked like the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Um. Hi." Harry didn't know what to say.

The other him stood up and replied, "Hello. Welcome back to Hogwarts. I'm Harry."

For a moment Harry looked at the man and then they both laughed.

"So," the local Harry started, "there are two more?"

Harry Traveler nodded. "Nagini and one other." The Traveler paused. "One that Dumbledore knew about but didn't want to tell you … he is banking on you only finding out at the end."

Harry's nervousness increased. "What is it?"

Harry T sighed. "You ever wonder why you feel when the Dark Wanker is particularly mad?"

Harry looked at the visitor with horror. "My … my scar?"

Harry T nodded. "The one that Voldemort didn't know he made. Dumbledore was banking on Snape telling you at the end – and you accepting a killing curse from Voldemort. Which, theoretically, would kill the horcrux and not you. Because he used your blood." Harry T paused. "Ever wonder why Dumbledore looked so happy that Voldemort used your blood?"

Harry thought about it for a bit. Finally, it all made sense. He had to ask. "What can we do about it other than allowing myself to get 'killed'?"

Harry T took on a smirk. "Luckily, due to the similarity between me and you, and the concept of resonance, and the fact your scar isn't a real horcrux – you weren't prepared by a ritual to lock it in place – I only have to use one spell on you."

Harry was calming down. "What spell?"

Harry T looked at his dimensional twin. "How about I just do it? I can tell you it's a spell you learned about in class."

Harry looked dubious. "Sounds kind of weird to me."

Harry T shrugged. "If I wasn't available, the killing curse is the next best bet. But it won't be needed."

Harry sighed. "Okay." He closed his eyes. "Just do it."

Harry listened and finally heard, "Finite!" Suddenly, the scar on his head felt like it was in pain – and leaking quickly out of his head.

The feeling was over quickly and he opened his eyes. "That's it?"

Harry T nodded and threw him a cloth. "Wipe that gunk off your forehead." He pointed to a door where the Gryffindor common room had a lavatory. "Go take a look."

Harry rushed off into the recreated room and looked in the mirror. Just as he had been told, there was a bunch of gunk on his forehead. He wetted the clothe and used it to clean his forehead. When he was done, amazingly, his scar was almost gone. It now looked like a very old injury, which is what it was.

He rushed back out. "That's amazing!"

Harry T grinned at him. "Now that that's done, there are only a few more steps that are absolutely vital. You have got to disarm Draco Malfoy."

Harry was confused. "Huh?"

Harry T pulled a book from the table next to where he was sitting and handed it to Harry. "Read the story called 'The Tale of the Three Brothers'."

Harry sat back and read the story that he had been told to. When it was done, he looked up. "Is that real?"

Harry T shrugged. "I don't know. I do know the objects are real. And you own one of them."

Harry was amazed. "My cloak?"

Harry T nodded. "The stone will come to when Dumbledore's will is finally probated. The Minister is trying to figure out why Dumbledore left you a snitch. You know that the snitch has a record of who first touched it to verify when a game is over. Because the first one you caught was in the mouth – you have to kiss it to open it. I wouldn't do that in front of the Minister when he gives it to you. Best he doesn't know about it."

"What about the wand?"

Harry T sighed. "That's where it gets tricky. You might not be aware, but when you defeat someone, you very often will win the allegiance of their wand. It's a bit of wand lore that doesn't get bandied about much. Purebloods usually know, but not always even them. Draco, unfortunately, disarmed Dumbledore before he died. This means that the Elder Wand is owned by Malfoy. If you can disarm him, you will magically become the owner of his wand – or his wands in this case. So if you can somehow disarm him, you can leave the wand he has in his possession, but you would become the owner of this wand."

Harry T. reached next to his chair and pulled out a wand. Harry recognized it. "That was Dumbledore's!"

Harry T nodded again. "Won in a duel with Gellert Grindlewald. Which Tommy boy will find out about when he finally chases down the bastard who is located in a prison in Germany." Harry T started grinning. "Interesting thing though. Because the last time you dueled you made his wand submit, any time you duel again – unless you don't use wands, like when he tried to possess you in the ministry – his wand won't work right. Which means that you can reflect just about any spell he tried to send at you – regardless of whether he's using his original wand or not. Unless you actually submit – Voldemort can't actually beat you. Ever."

Harry's face took on a slow grin. "Does he know?"

Harry smirked as he shook his head. "He doesn't know wand lore. Just another power 'he knows not'. I wouldn't bandy that about to anyone. ANYONE. But you have an ace up your sleeve."

Harry started jumping around enthusiastically.

Harry T watched him, amused, for a bit. "Now why don't you go get Regulus' locket so you can give it to Kreacher. And then we can make a few plans."

* * *


	3. Harry Potter Luck

_5:00 AM, Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress' Quarters_

Minerva McGonagall sat up suddenly when she heard the pounding at her bed chamber door. She called out, "Wait a moment!"

She put on a robe and grabbed her wand and went to the door. "Who is it?"

A voice she wasn't expecting at all called back, "Harry Potter, Professor!"

She was flummoxed as to how Harry Potter was at her door when she knew he was on Privet Drive. She cautiously opened the door and looked out.

She was very astonished to find not ONE Harry Potter – but TWO of them.

She grabbed her wand tighter. "What is this? Why are there two of you?"

The two grinned at her and then at each other. She was calmer – because that grin was pure James. The two looked back. "I am your student, Harry Potter. I snuck into Hogwarts tonight to take care of a few things. I still think 50 points each in first year was too harsh a punishment. We were trying to keep Hagrid from getting fired – because he really did have a dragon, which we had just sent off to Charlie with a few friends from the Astronomy tower. We weren't about to admit it in front of the blond ponce though."

She looked at the boy who spoke and knew that this was the real Harry. "And who is this then?"

"This is Harry Potter, Lone Traveler. He helped me. I needed to talk to you because there have been a few … well, things have changed."

Minerva suddenly felt a headache coming on. She motioned for the two to enter and she led them to a table. She called out for a house elf to bring tea. "Alright now. So what's this all about?"

The older version started it off. "Well, first you should probably know that Poppy has three patients that she's treating right now."

Minerva was startled. "Three patients? Who are these patients?"

The younger looked at her and said, "Charity Burbage." Minerva's eyes rose up at that. Charity had just left for the summer the night before. "Garrick Ollivander." At that, she clutched her chest. Ollivander, she knew, had been taken a year ago by Death Eaters. "And Florean Fortescue. That one was a surprise."

Minerva McGonagall didn't faint. It was very close though. Only her iron will prevented it. She called out and asked the house elf for whisky. Single Malt.

After chugging the drink, she looked back. "How in the name of Merlin did they appear in the hospital wing?"

The two Harry's looked at each other and then back at her. The older one asked, "Do you think you might want a calming drought first?"

Minerva McGonagall gave the two the gimlet eye and said, "No I don wanna calming drought! I ha' whisky f'r tha'. Noo just answer the damn question!" Her Scottish brogue was suddenly very thick, showing that she wasn't far from the end of her tether.

The younger one said, "Well, we rescued them from Malfoy Manor this morning."

She looked at the two and said, almost calmly, "You rescued them? Just this morning?"

Both nodded. She poured another drink and slammed it down. "I wan ask why ye did it. Just sae the rest."

The two looked at each other and back. The younger said, "There were …."

"Complications." The older finished. "There were a few complications."

Minerva took a deep breath. "Explain. Now."

Looking sheepish, the younger said, "Well. I accidentally made too much noise in surprise when I recognized Fortescue and alerted the guard. And then Nagini, Voldemort's familiar showed up."

The older nodded. "We had the help from a couple of house elves and Fawkes. So the house elves took the prisoners and then brought back a knife."

"He used it to kill Nagini," the younger explained.

McGonagall took another drink and tried to keep calm. "So, instead of getting out there, you took the time to kill you-know-who's snake?" The two nodded. "And then you left?"

The two looked hesitant. "Er. Not quite," the younger said.

She really was trying to remain calm. "Why not?"

The older said, "Well Bellatrix and Voldemort showed up."

She looked at the two. And then dropped her head in her hands. "Just tell me."

The two recounted what happened ….

* * *

_4:30 AM. Room of Requirement_

After discussing a few things, and with Harry learning about Ollivander being at Malfoy Manor, they had come up with a plan to get him back. Voldemort, in this world, hadn't had Lucius' wand fail him over the skies of Surrey and so hadn't started looking for the Elder wand.

As a result, and with Dobby volunteering to sneak in to see if the coast was clear, the two were going to flame in via Fawkes, grab him, and get out. Hopefully, this would prevent Ollivander from being tortured to do more work for Voldemort. They had picked this time for a very specific reason.

Finally, Dobby popped back in. "Is quiet. Dobby sneaks in a sees that all are asleep, except one guard at top of stairs. Dobby did not see others." Dobby started looking upset. "If Dobby was called to dungeon, Dobby could take wand wizard without bad wizards knowing. But Dobby must be called first."

Harry T patted Dobby on the arm. "I know. That's okay. Fawkes is going to help up out." He looked at Fawkes. "Can you get the picture from my mind?"

Fawkes trilled and looked into Harry T's eyes and then trilled. He looked at Harry. "Got my version of the Holly wand?" Harry P. nodded. "Okay. We're going to grab Ollivander." Harry T had a thought and turned toward Dobby. "Are there other prisoners?"

Dobby nodded. "There be Hoggywarts Muggle professor and another man Dobby not know."

Harry T. looked at Fawkes. "Can you take all three of us?" Fawkes trilled. He looked at Dobby. "As soon as we get there, you help get the professor out. Harry will get Ollivander and I'll check the other man and grab him most likely."

Dobby nodded, looking determined.

Harry T. looked at Harry. "Try not to shout spells if you have to cast – I'd rather no one find us from the noise."

The two Harry's grabbed a tail feather each, and Dobby grabbed onto Harry P.

Suddenly, they were within Malfoy Manor's dungeon. They looked around. Harry T whispered, "This way."

The three made there way to where the prisoners were. Harry, upon seeing who the third person was, gasped loudly. Unfortunately, the sound alerted the guard at the top and they heard an alarm.

Harry T called out, "Hurry!" Harry T glanced over and saw a sight which frightened him but gave them a chance. "Kreacher!" Kreacher loudly popped in. "Take the woman to the room and then get the knife with the poison!" Kreacher rushed to Charity and then popped out. "Dobby, take the two men! We'll go with Fawkes!"

Dobby grabbed the two men who were just waking up from the noise and then popped out with them.

Harry T said to Fawkes. "Worst case, grab Harry and take him back. I can leave on my own!" Fawkes trilled.

* * *

Voldemort, hearing the alarm, opened his link with his snake. What he saw astounded him – and made him terribly angry. He looked at Bella, who was the only Death Eater with him at the moment, and said, "Take my hand!"

As soon as his most faithful lieutenant had a hold, he side apparated to the dungeon – just in time to see Harry Potter _stab Nagini_!

Suddenly, at the broken connection, he felt tremendously weak. Bella looked at him stumble and cried out, "Master!"

Her attention was taken when she heard two spells: "Reducto!" and "Expelliarmus!" The spells flew past her and her Master. One hit the stairwell and the other hit her nephew – who had been the on-Duty guard. Draco was knocked out and his wand flew away and the stairwell was suddenly full of rubble – preventing more Death Eaters from coming except by apparating. Unfortunately for the Death Eaters, only Lucius, Draco, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Voldemort himself were keyed into the wards.

Bella looked over at the source of the spells and saw _two Harry Potters_.

The older one said, "I'll take Bella. You take Tom. Use the other wand!"

The younger one nodded. Bellatrix called out, "Wittle Man wants to pway? Bella will pway!" She then snarled out her first spell. "Crucio!" The fight was on.

Harry P calmly – well not that calmly – waited for Tom to stand up. When he did, he saw his most faithful battling an older version of his nemesis. His nemesis stood there defiantly. "You think to cross wands again with Lord Voldemort?"

Harry P nodded. "Let's do this."

Voldemort smirked. "Bow to death now, Harry." Harry defiantly didn't move. Voldemort snarled and immediately started with the killing curse. "Avada Kadavra!"

It was all rather anti-climatic. Because Harry P, knowing what he had been told, sent the disarming curse back. The two spells, unbelievably, collided. And, just as Harry Traveler had told him would happen, Voldemorts curse rebounded back. Harry P grabbed the wand that he had knocked out of Voldemort's hand in the process.

Bellatrix looked over in horror. "Master!"

Harry T took advantage and sent a Confringo and hit her in the head. Bellatrix's head exploded into a fine mist.

The two Harry's looked at each other. Harry T, being a bit more mature, called out, "Grab a feather and let's go!"

The two arrived back in the Room in the same configuration it was when they had left: The Gryffindor common room. The two house elves looked at, almost in unison, cried out, "Masters!"

The two Harries looked at the two elves, at the three ex-prisoners who were looking at them in shock, and then at each other. They burst into almost maniacal laughter.

Of the three prisoners, Charity Burbage was in the best shape – having only been captured the night before. Ollivander and Florean Fortescue were both much weaker as they had been prisoners for almost a year. Florean was worse off.

Charity finally called out in irritation, "What's so funny?"

The two laughing men calmed down. Harry P looked at the Muggle Studies professor and said, "Nothing. It's just a relief to make it out." He shuddered as he sighed. "And a relief for it to be over."

"Over?"

Harry nodded. "Voldemort's dead. So is Bellatrix."

The three men looked at the two in shock.

Harry T looked at his counterpart. "Got the map?"

Harry P pulled out the parchment. He activated it and handed it over.

Harry T looked and saw Poppy was in her chambers. "Dobby. Kreacher. Take these three to the hospital wing and wake Poppy to take care of them. We're going to wake the Headmistress up."

* * *

_Immediately after recounting the story …._

Minerva McGonagall didn't know if she wanted to kiss her student and his alternate … or kill them. She took a calming breath. She took one more drink and then stoppered the bottle and then stood.

"I think that we need to call the Order together. As well as the Minister. You two … go and do whatever it is you need to do to get ready."

The two stood and smirked at her. In that moment she wasn't reminded so much of James as of two other Pranksters: The Prewitt Twins. Not quite as slapstick as the Weasley twins, they were stills scamps of the highest order.

The two Harries made their way back to the Room. Harry P called for Dobby. Dobby arrived right away. "You called, Master Harry Potter?"

"Right. Can you go back to Privet Drive and get all of my things? And then take the vanishing cabinet to the orchard outside the Burrow, where my friend Ron lives? I think we're going to have to wake them up."

Dobby nodded and raised his hand. "Oh wait," the older said, "how is Winky?"

Dobby's ears drooped. "She is almost gone. She wants a family."

"Can you bring her here? I'm going to see if Molly and Arthur will take her."

Dobby nodded furiously. He disappeared and reappeared with a very weak house elf. Harry T sighed. "Go and move the cabinet. You can get Harry's stuff after. I think we want to get her to the Burrow as soon as possible."

* * *

Molly Weasley was just making her way to the kitchen when she heard a knock at the door. She pulled her wand from her sleeve and went to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Harry, Mrs. Weasley."

Molly was shocked. "Harry?" She desperately thought for a moment. "How did you get here the first time?"

She heard amusement in Harry's voice as he called back, "Ron, Fred and George busted me out of Privet Drive using your husband's car. After a breakfast made for someone much larger than me, I learned how to degnome a garden with Ron."

She pulled the door open and looked out. Standing there was Harry. She noticed, however, he wasn't alone. He was carrying a very sick looking house elf.

"Come in. Oh. What's wrong with the poor thing?"

Harry carried Winky inside and said, "Winky needs a family. She never accepted being at Hogwarts and has been wasting away since she was let go by Crouch. I figured with the wedding coming, if she can get well fast, she could help out. She really wants a family and yours is the best family I know."

Molly Weasley looked at one of her favorite people with affection. "If it's so important, we can take her as our house elf. We'll figure out a place for her."

Winky, upon hearing this, came out of her stupor. "Mistress take Winky? Winky will have family?"

Mrs. Weasley reached out and brushed her hand on Winky's forehead. "Yes. You will have a family."

Suddenly, Winky started looking far less ill. "Winky is so happy!"

Harry set her on the couch and Winky immediately sat up. "What can Winky do?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the elf. "Get stronger and then you can help me with preparing for my son's wedding. It's only a few weeks away."

Winky got down off of the couch. "Winky will look at new home." Winky then, surprisingly, popped off.

Mrs. Weasley looked bemused at where the house elf had disappeared from and then to Harry. "Is that the only reason you came today? How did you get here anyway?"

Harry blushed. "Well. It's kind of complicated. There's a meeting at Hogwarts in a couple of hours and everyone needs to come. That's where I just came from."

"How did you get here then?"

Harry called out. "Dobby!"

Suddenly another house elf popped in. "Dobby? Can you bring the cabinet into the sitting room here?"

Dobby nodded, "Yes, Mr. Harry Potter Sir!"

Dobby popped out and then popped back in with the cabinet. Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley. "I kind of took this from the Death Eaters. I figured they shouldn't have a way into Hogwarts – and I kind of needed it. But, since I've already left Privet Drive I figured I'd bring it here. I know the password and we can get to the meeting using it really quick. Everything will be explained at the meeting."

Mrs. Weasley really wanted to interrogate the boy, but he obviously wanted to wait until the meeting. "Should the children really come? Is this about you-know-who?"

"Well … kind of. It's more about me. So really everyone should come. Things are … a bit different today than they were yesterday."

Mrs. Weasley looked at him and then shook her head. "Okay. You can go wake up Ron. I'll wake up the rest."

Harry laughed. "I guess that's fair. I'm sure we can eat at Hogwarts. So don't make breakfast."

Mrs. Weasley laughed. "Okay. I'll have to floo the twins though."

Within thirty minutes, the whole house was up. This included Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Bill, and Fleur (who was leaving in two days to get her family ready to come).

The twins had also flooed in from the shop, leaving Verity and Lee in charge of opening for the day.

Everyone was surprised to find Harry there and everyone was nervous at seeing the cabinet. Harry calmed them down and soon everyone was trooping through to cabinet into Hogwarts.

* * *

The Great Hall was full of a many people. Most order members were present. The entire Weasley clan except Charlie was also there. Even Percy had arrived with the Minister of Magic. No other Ministry personnel were present. All of the Hogwarts staff the could be reached were also present.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived with Hermione Granger. Hermione, seeing Harry and the Weasleys, rushed over to them. Harry refused to say what was going on, even though the twins were really tying to get him to talk.

And then Professor McGonagall stood. "We have three more people who are joining us." She raised her voice. "Poppy!"

Poppy Pomfrey walked in leading Charity Burbage. Charity was looking a little rough, but otherwise looked okay. "The other two are sleeping in the infirmary."

Mad Eye, who was watching the door, asked, "The other two?"

Minerva said, "Yes. Garrick Ollivander and Florean Fortescue are being treated in the infirmary after having been rescued from Death Eater captivity this morning."

There was a loud cacophony as many voices rose in shock. Hermione looked at Harry, noticing he wasn't surprised at all.

Finally the Minister's voice rose above everyone else's. "Why hasn't the DMLE been informed yet?"

Minerva looked at the Minister. "We're telling you first. Because there's more that's needed to be known."

The Minister looked less than satisfied but sat down.

"We have one more visitor." She walked over to the small chamber at the back of the hall and knocked sharply. The door opened and in walked in _another_ Harry Potter.

Unlike the earlier ruckus, everyone in the room was shocked into silence. "Hello, everyone. My name is Harry Potter. I am also known as the Lone Traveler."

It took a few minutes for everyone to calm down. Finally, Arthur asked the question everyone wanted to know the answer to. "What is this about?"

Harry P. who had quietly joined his counterpart, answered. "Well, as far as things go, first of all, I and the other Harry, with help from Fawkes and a couple of house elves are the ones that rescued Professor Burbage, Ollivander, and Mr. Fortescue."

Everyone looked at Charity, who nodded. "It's true. I wasn't expecting to survive the day. So I am very grateful."

Everyone looked back at Harry. "Also, Bellatrix Lestrange is dead." He pointed at the older Harry. "He beat her in a duel."

There were shouts of surprise. Kingsley asked, "What happened?"

Harry T said, "We'll get to that. There's a bit more, though." He nodded to Harry P.

Everyone calmly waited a moment and then Harry said, "Voldemort is dead too."

It took much longer for everyone to calm down. Finally, Hermione asked the question she really wanted to know. "But Harry! What about … the things we were looking for?"

Harry grinned. "All taken care of. Luckily I got help from someone who knew where they all were."

The Minister really wanted to know. "How did he die? Who killed him?"

Harry thought about it for a moment and then said, "Well, there's two ways to look at it: Either I killed him, or he killed himself. He's the one who used the killing curse but I reflected it back at him. So, really you can look at it either way."

Mad Eye was the one to ask. "Reflected it? How did you reflect it? What did you use?"

Harry solemnly replied, "The disarming charm. Expelliarmus." The two Harries grinned at each other.

The room looked at him in shock, except Minerva, who had already heard it. She just looked beleaguered.

"How about we pull out a pensieve and you can all see the memory."

Minerva uncovered Dumbledore's pensieve and said, "Since there is only room for about six or seven at a time, we're going to have to take turns. First should be the Minister, Moody, Kingsley, Tonks, Arthur, and myself."

Harry said, "Don't worry. It's not that long – about ten minutes."

It took about an hour, but finally, everyone had viewed the memories. The Minister had rushed away as soon as he saw it. He knew he needed to get the DMLE going to catch the Death Eaters. On his way out, Harry warned him that he would only accept complete truth. Veritaserum, full trials, etc. etc. He also mentioned that Snape was likely forced by Dumbledore to kill him. Veritaserum would prove it.

Kinglsey, with Alastor Moody, went with him. Harry T slipped him a parchment with the names of all the Death Eaters he knew about from his own universe. Kingsley whistled when he read it. "Thanks." Harry T nodded.

Hermione had entered the pensieve with the rest of the Weasleys. She was shocked when she came out. She looked at Harry. "What in Merlin's name were you thinking?"

Harry grinned. "I was thinking that Ollivander needed to be gotten out. The rest …." Harry shrugged. "Classic Harry Potter luck, I'd say. Both bad and good."

Ron looked at his two friends. "So that means we aren't going hunting next year?" At Harry's agreement, Ron sighed. "And I was so looking forward to giving lessons a miss."

Suddenly the three heard a voice, "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

Ron looked sheepish as he answered his mother. "Sorry, Mum."

Harry T looked over the remaining people with amusement. Finally, the viewing had been finished and everyone was wondering what was next.

Suddenly, Fawkes flew into the room and landed on Harry T's shoulder. The moleskin bag within his claws dropped onto his lap.

Harry T felt the call. He stood up. "Well, I'm going to be moving on." There were sounds of protests. "I'm done when I'm done." He looked at Fawkes. "You're coming with?"

Fawkes trilled.

"Right." Harry T looked at his counterpart. "Well, since the Dark Wanker is dead, I guess you won't be needing the bag I was putting together. Ask Hermione – she has one just like it." He looked out. "Well, good luck folks. Voldemort's gone, but the Death Eaters have to be rounded up. I think the teenagers have done their part. The adults should take care of the rest."

Before anyone could reply, Harry turned and compressed down into a small ball of light. Unlike other universes, this ball looked to be on fire – it looked almost like phoenix flames. Music cheerful and eccentric wafted around the room for a short time and then disappeared.

* * *

Harry looked at the room where he had just arrived. An older looking man with a really weird haircut (all the hair was stuck out in a fan-shape) was looking at him in shock. A younger man was also present, looking less shocked and more awed.

Londo Mollari and Vir Cotto looked at the unexpected visitor and both wondered what it meant ….


End file.
